The Astronomer's Tea Party
by Eldest Tempest
Summary: Tsukiyo Kujyō is an admirer of all things beautiful. After the divorce of her parents, it's the only thing she sought in life, shunning the world she resided on. That changed when she fell in love with the gamer Keima Katsuragi. And what could be more beautiful than being in love? Oneshot. Happy birthday, Tsukiyo!


**'ello! Eldest Tempest here, with another oneshot, this time featuring Tsukiyo Kujyō, head of the Astronomy Club and one of the six goddess hosts! Once again, please let me know if I've messed up any characterization and leave any feedback you might have in a review.  
**

 **Prompt: More or less the same as the one for Jun's oneshot. Second in a series of oneshots I plan on doing for almost every TWGOK character.**

 **As an added note, FFN has been acting strange over the past couple of days. My cover image for the Jun story keeps consistently reverting back to my profile image without any explanation, and then switching to the intended cover art after awhile. It's likely that the same will happen with this story. So, while the cover image that is supposed to be displayed for this story is the cover art for Volume 15 of the manga, if you happen to see a vortex in the black abyss of space instead, now you know why.**

 **Additionally, there are a number of manga events mentioned here, major spoilers included. Do not read if you haven't read the manga in its entirety, and don't want to be spoiled on it.**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy the story!**

* * *

In a room on the third floor of Maijima Private High School, a young woman sat elegantly in a chair, gazing up at the ceiling as if she was in deep thought. She wore the school uniform, with some alterations, and held a porcelain doll in both of her arms.

Her name was Tsukiyo Kujyō.

Several things were running through the head of the Astronomy Club's mind at that moment, but the principal amongst them was what the date today was.

July 22nd.

This date held two primary reasons for its significance. The first was that it was her birthday today. This was acknowledged by a few of her classmates, although due to her isolationist behavior and not having many friends, it was largely unrecognized. That was fine with her. She much preferred to be on the rooftop alone anyway, watching the Moon showcase its radiant beauty for all the world to see. It was one of the universe's mystical charms, never ceasing to amaze her, even with all of the times she had viewed it with her telescope. The planet she resided on, however…

That brought her to the second reason. Today also marked the occasion that had caused her bitter view of the world in the first place. Her parents' divorce. Once upon a time, her parents had been happy together. In fact, she still kept a photograph with her of when she was younger, a memory of a more pleasant occasion. Now, she lived with her mother and only occasionally visited her father. The stress of living like that had built up inside of her, and had caused her to view the rest of the world with utter distaste. That is, until Keima Katsuragi abruptly entered her life.

Keima. He had appeared without warning one day, whilst Tsukiyo was on the rooftop, observing the beauty of the heavens. After an altercation with him regarding his right to be there in the first place, Tsukiyo had later that night shrunk to the size of a doll. The next day, she was discovered by the very same man she had argued with, and he began helping her, despite having little reason to do so. As she gradually adjusted to life as a doll-sized human, Tsukiyo began to warm up to Keima, and, to her great surprise, developed feelings for him. That affection had been temporarily dashed when she discovered he had been partially deceiving her about the size of her surroundings. However, when she had run away from him and rushed to the rooftop, she nearly fell to her death, saved only by the man whom she thought had betrayed her. During that hazardous situation, she had her first kiss with him, the man who was willing to risk his own _life_ for her.

And so, for a time, she had forgotten everything. Whenever she encountered him, however, there was a sensation in the back of her head and a stirring in her heart, as though she was forgetting something critical – and something dear to her. Even so, she carried on with her daily life.

That is, until Vulcan revealed herself. Tsukiyo had always been convinced that her doll, Luna, was her closest friend and, in a manner of speaking, a person herself. She was delighted to find that was indeed the case, albeit in a different way than she had imagined.

But then, the memories slowly began returning – and with them, her feelings for Keima. When she had heard the rumors about him and the idol named Kanon Nakagawa, she felt betrayed once again by the man who had seemingly forgotten about her. She reacted with hostility towards him, pretending they had never met before, hoping he would leave her alone, when he reappeared to her not long after the gossiping had started. Gradually, however, she warmed up to him yet again – to the strenuous objections of Vulcan, who considered him a filthy creature beneath the attention of Tsukiyo. The strained relationship between herself and Keima came to a head, when Vulcan discovered Keima sweet talking a girl in the library. Soon enough, Keima showed himself at the rooftop and, speaking through a barrage of furniture, managed to convince both Vulcan and herself to calm down.

Vulcan kept her in the dark for much of what happened after that. She recalled somehow being at Keima's house at one point, but for what reason, she could not say. Not long after the murky spots, Vulcan informed her one day that Keima had acquired amnesia and needed tending to. Arriving at the household of the prestigious Goidō family, Tsukiyo had noticed another girl waiting at the entrance, possibly for the same reason that she was. Upon viewing Keima getting evicted from the estate, both of them had rushed to see if he was okay. Seeing that they were indeed both there to take care of Keima, they took him to the Maijima Shrine, and, along the way, introduced themselves to each other.

As it turned out, the other girl's name was Shiori Shiomiya, coincidentally the same person Vulcan, using Luna as her eyes, had witnessed in the library. Despite their potential rivalry, the two quickly became friends, with Tsukiyo highly impressed by Shiori's knowledge on astronomy. In addition, Shiori also appeared to have a goddess inside her, just like Tsukiyo. Their time at the shrine was interrupted by the arrival of a third girl, by the name of Ayumi Takahara, who possessed a goddess as well. The three of them then set off for the library, where not long after, they were attacked by a colossal entity, and then saved when somebody drove a van right through the doorway of the library, and sped them away from the rapidly crumbling structure.

The driver in question was the head of the Shiratori family, one of the most powerful families in Maijima. Quickly gathering the other three goddess hosts, which happened to include the idol that the earlier rumors were about, Shiratori, his servant Yanagi, and the six goddess hosts set off for the Akanemaru, where the goddesses would apparently be able to bring Keima back from something that appeared to be far larger in scale than simple amnesia.

On the way there, however, the world itself had crumbled away. Tsukiyo had been terrified at the fact that her world had vanished in mere moments, and thought that she was all alone in the endless expanse of nothingness. Luckily, she was soon found by Tenri Ayukawa, and the other four goddess hosts soon joined them as well. By combining their efforts, and with the guidance of Vulcan, the six girls were able to both bring Keima back and fix the very fabric of reality.

It was then that Keima had flat out told them that he had no intentions of entering an actual romantic relationship with any of them. Tsukiyo was furious at the crass way he had treated them, and Vulcan had urged immediate retribution. However, given some time to calm down, she slowly began to forgive him for his actions, figuring he had his reasons, as he always seemed to.

And so, here she was, sitting all by herself on her birthday, reminiscing on the past, and thinking about the man whom she never cast aside her feelings for.

Well, perhaps 'alone' wasn't _entirely_ the right word.

"Tsukiyo."

Tsukiyo started, surprised by the sudden noise, and turned her head to view the source.

Facing her from inside the mirror, was an almost exact copy of herself, only the person looking back at her possessed a crimson hair colour, a halo, and miniature wings sprouting from her back. It was the being that Tsukiyo had figured, until very recently, to simply be a representation of her doll, Luna.

"Lun-" she began, before stopping herself. "V-Vulcan? What is it?"

Vulcan quietly stared at her, her eyes drooping slightly. She had explained to Tsukiyo about her poor sight, hearing, and mobility, and that she had to use Luna as her representative body. "Why do you still care about Katsuragi?"

The question surprised her, causing her to jump, even though she had been thinking about Keima only moments prior. "E-Eh?"

"He lied to you. Consistently," Vulcan pointed out. "Furthermore, he has made it absolutely clear that you and he will not become romantic partners. Why do you still have feelings for that vile fiend?"

Tsukiyo shifted in the chair, still clutching Luna in her arms. "Keima's actions were distasteful, I agree. But… he had his reasons for them. He was fighting for something, in his own way. He struggled against the ugliness of the world… and in the end, made it a more beautiful place." She paused for a few moments, mulling over her own words. "Perhaps that's why I still love Keima. Or maybe there's more to it than that…"

A silence descended upon the room that belonged to the Astronomy Club. Each of the two present contemplated her answer.

"Very well," Vulcan conceded, breaking the stillness of the atmosphere. "Then I shall go fetch Katsuragi."

Once again, Tsukiyo started at Vulcan's words. "Wh-What?" she asked. Luna was already beginning to float out of her arms, and Tsukiyo tried to grab her and pull her back down.

"Wait here," Vulcan commanded, speaking through Luna. "I shall return shortly, with Katsuragi in hand." With that, Luna hurtled outside at an incredible speed, opening the window just before she made contact with it.

Tsukiyo clambered to the windowsill. "W-Wait!" she shouted, though it seemed that Luna either could not hear her or was ignoring her.

 _Knock_ , _knock_.

Tsukiyo froze. Someone was at the door. Hurrying to close the window, she hastily made her way to the door, and pulled it slightly ajar, peeking through the opening to see who it was, her face flustered from what had just happened.

She met the eyes of Shiori Shiomiya, who jumped back, startled.

"Sh-Shiori!" Tsukiyo exclaimed, throwing open the door to greet her friend.

Like Tsukiyo, Shiori was wearing the girls' uniform for their school. She had two things bundled in her arms and pressed against her chest. One was a book, which Shiori was almost never seen without; the other was an unknown object, wrapped in brown packaging.

"U-Um…" Shiori stammered, putting the book under one arm, as she held out the package with both hands, eyes cast down on the object she was extending to Tsukiyo. "Happy… birthday…"

Tsukiyo only stood there, surprised by the sudden gift she was receiving. _She… remembered my birthday_? she thought to herself. Then she realized that standing there dumbstruck was both uncouth and most likely awkward for the person whose present she was receiving. Her hands moved to take the package from Shiori.

"Th… thank you very much," she said, holding the package at her side. Tsukiyo then felt that she should repay Shiori's kindness. "I'll go prepare some tea for you."

Now it was Shiori's turn to be surprised. "A-Ah… you… you don't need to do that," she replied. "I don't want to be a bother…"

Tsukiyo smiled at her friend's shyness, something which she herself also had. Although Tsukiyo didn't associate with people simply because she didn't want to, Shiori, on the other hand, was utterly terrified of upsetting somebody. "It's no trouble at all. Please, come in."

Tsukiyo turned back to the room, walking towards her tea set, as Shiori followed her inside.

"I've never been inside the Astronomy Club before," Shiori murmured. Soon enough, she discovered the massive bookcase that took up practically an entire wall of space. At once, she gravitated towards it and began scanning the shelves for something to read.

Tsukiyo couldn't help but grin at Shiori's utter fascination with books, as she began pouring her favorite beverage into three cups.

"Why are you preparing three cups of tea?" Shiori inquired, as Tsukiyo noticed her looking in her direction.

"H-Huh?" she asked, glancing down at what she was doing. Three teacups were indeed filled up. She must have subconsciously prepared a third, due to what Vulcan said earlier. "I must not have been paying attention," she explained, which was technically true.

As the two sat down on the sofa, silently drinking their tea, while Shiori was reading a book she plucked from the shelf, Tsukiyo wondered what Luna, or rather Vulcan, was doing at that precise moment…

* * *

"Games, games, games!" Keima proclaimed, eagerly scouring the store aisles for his next _galge_ to play.

Next to him, his sister Elsie, now known as Eri Katsuragi, sighed. " _Nii-sama_ ," she began, hoping to get through to her brother, futile as that was. She knew full well that no force on Earth would dissuade Keima from his games. "Shouldn't you be spending more time with Chihiro-san?"

Keima froze, turning his head towards Elsie, as he pushed up his glasses. The light glanced off of them, turning the lenses into a pure white colour. "Even the Real must acknowledge that I am someone with two loves. While I am currently in a relationship with Chihiro, a gamer will never abandon his first love: games!" With that, he resumed his perusal of the shelves. "Now, which one should I buy…?"

"Hrrrr, _nii-samaaa_ …" she grumbled, about to further the conversation, then decided it would be better to just leave him to his business. She took a moment to look around her surroundings, then glanced back at her brother. "I'm going to go see what else there is, okay?"

Elsie wandered off, leaving Keima with his precious games. _He should really acknowledge Chihiro-san more, though!_ she thought to herself. _Nii-sama is the one who began their relationship, after all!_

Meanwhile, Keima was still inspecting the _galge_ section, when he heard the sound of the store's doors sliding open. He took no heed of this, assuming it was just another customer, and continued his sacred duty.

" _Katsuragi_."

Keima froze. He knew that voice. Dammit, he thought he had gotten rid of all of the flags!

He turned. Luna hovered next to him, staring intently with the cold, dead eyes of a porcelain doll.

"Hey," he said. "Aren't you being a bit conspicuous? Somebody will see you. And where is Tsukiyo?"

"I am here _because_ of Tsukiyo," the voice of Vulcan answered from the doll. "Today is a special occasion. It is her birthday. You must please Tsukiyo."

"As you might recall," Keima shot back, "I am already taken. Plus, I have games to play. I have no time for this random flag." He decided to ignore the goddess for now, carrying on as he had before.

Vulcan stayed silent for a few moments, then the _galges_ all began to rise at once from the shelves.

"Hey, stop that!" Keima exclaimed. "You're going to draw attention! How am I supposed to explain this to the denizens of the Real?!"

"You will go to Tsukiyo," Vulcan stated, leaving no room for refusal. "One way or another."

The games began to organize themselves into a collective mass, forming around Keima.

"Curse these strange events!" Keima shouted, before being swallowed up by the army of _galges_.

Vulcan inspected her work for a moment, before floating out of the store, with Keima in tow, raising numerous shoplifting alarms in the process, and earning many a strange look.

Elsie hurried back to the _galge_ aisle, and found that Keima had left. "Huh?" she wondered to herself. "I thought I heard _nii-sama_ …"

She was abruptly cut off when she heard the sound of a familiar siren. "Uwaaaaah!" she exclaimed, immediately rushing to the window. "Fire truck! Yay!"

Her brother in peril was, for the moment, forgotten.

* * *

"So, how is the library?" Tsukiyo politely inquired, taking a sip from her tea. She was curious about how well it was holding up after the attack and hasty repairs it had then received.

"F-Fine," Shiori answered, holding her own teacup in both hands. She had finished paging through the book, and was now just socializing with her friend. "Most of the books that were lost were soon replaced, although some of them still have yet to come in. It was… somewhat difficult to explain to the chairman."

Tsukiyo nodded and was about to reply when she heard a noise from outside the window. Curious, she turned her head to see what it was.

It was then that she witnessed quite possibly the strangest thing in her life.

The window rose up to admit Luna, no doubt caused by Vulcan's telekinesis. That in itself would have been odd, but Tsukiyo had already known that Vulcan had gone off in search of Keima.

No, the outright bizarre thing was watching Keima being carried through the window by a troop of those games that he was so fond of. A few moments later, he was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor, much to his evident chagrin, and the multitude of games exited the same way they entered, back to whence they came.

"As requested," Vulcan reported, still utilizing Luna as her means of speech. "I have brought back that cur by the name of Katsuragi."

"I-I didn't ask for this!" Tsukiyo objected, turning around to look at Shiori, who seemed just as flabbergasted as she was, if not more. She then glanced at Keima, who had not moved since he had been dumped onto the ground. Tsukiyo set her teacup on the table, and hurried over to him to make sure he was alright, laying a hand on his forehead. "Keima!"

As soon as she made contact with him, Keima leaped to his feet, causing Tsukiyo to flail backwards onto the floor, surprised by the sudden movement.

"Firstly," Keima declared, directing a pointed finger at Luna. "Kidnapping is as clichéd an event as one can get! _You didn't even kidnap the right person_. The protagonist is supposed to rescue the heroine, not the other way around! This is how things are, in games!" He adjusted his glasses, then turned to face Tsukiyo and Shiori, the former now sitting on the ground, the latter holding up a book as defense from the sudden glare. "And, secondly, why am I even _here_? I explained things already by the Akanemaru: There should be no more flags between either of us."

Tsukiyo blinked at the sudden, furious vocal barrage emitting from Keima. Just what on Earth did Vulcan do, aside from the highly peculiar abduction, to anger him?

Unfortunately, he was far from the only person boiling with fury.

" _Katsuragi_ ," Vulcan intoned, with a deadly malice interlaced with her words. All three of the other occupants in the room blanched a little at her tone. "You were brought here to make Tsukiyo happy today. You _will_ do that, or face the consequences."

To his credit, Keima quickly regained his composure. "Hmph, as if I can be threatened by one who lives within the Real. You cannot harm anything of mine."

"Is that so?" Vulcan responded. An object immediately began to rise from one of Keima's pockets. Tsukiyo recognized it as one of the PFP consoles Keima usually played his games on. "What's this, then?"

Keima became aware of what was happening as well, and tried to grab it, however Vulcan yanked it just out of his reach, the handheld device zooming over to where Luna was hovering.

"My PFP!" he cried out, trying to seize his precious console. Vulcan merely moved it farther away from him.

"Katsuragi, much as I loathe you for breaking Tsukiyo's heart, I will make a generous deal with you. Rather than destroying this mechanism outright, I will refrain from harming it at all, if you adhere to my earlier request."

"I see." Keima gritted his teeth, apparently quite displeased with the way his day was turning out. Tsukiyo continued to watch the vocal battle between the two of them, opting to stay out of it until things had simmered down. "So, that's how things stand."

He turned away from everyone in the room, seeming to contemplate his options. Tsukiyo peered at him, curious to see how he would respond.

"Alright then!" Keima declared as he suddenly turned around, startling both Tsukiyo and Shiori. All tension in his face had seemingly vanished, replaced instead with an extremely pleasant expression, which almost looked as though it were forced. "How about we have some tea?"

"… Eh?" Tsukiyo replied, still baffled by the complete mood swing.

"If I'm going to be here for awhile, I'd like to at least try some of your tea." He flashed her a warm smile, causing her face to turn a bright shade of red. "You do still like tea, right?"

"A-Ah, yes, that's correct!" Tsukiyo managed, scrambling to stand up, as she went to retrieve the third teacup she had prepared earlier. _Just how does he_ do _that?_ she thought to herself.

A few moments later, the three of them were seated at the sofa, with Luna hovering nearby, keeping a silent vigil, in case Keima tried any methods of escape. Keima sat at one end, sipping his tea in silence, seemingly indifferent to everything going on around him. Tsukiyo peered at him from over her teacup at the opposite end, a jumble of emotions rolling about inside her. Shiori sat in the middle, regularly glancing between the two of them, wondering what kind of new weirdness she had gotten herself into.

"I'm… sorry about all of this," Tsukiyo spoke up, attempting to get a conversation going. Truthfully, she was extremely embarrassed that Vulcan had done all of this on her behalf. She most certainly had not asked for Keima to be abducted from his daily routine.

Keima looked up at her. "It's no trouble. Worse things have happened."

 _Is he speaking truthfully, or is he merely acting still_? Tsukiyo wondered.

"Ah, Tsukiyo! Your present!" Shiori suddenly blurted out, then immediately shrank back, finding a nearby book to cover her face with, apparently embarrassed at her outburst.

 _Huh_? Tsukiyo thought, trying to discern what had caused that, then realized what she had said. "Ah, you're right!" Tsukiyo grabbed the brown package, which she had put next to her, setting her teacup on the table. She began to unwrap it, as she removed the packaging. Keima peered over to see what it was.

Tsukiyo pulled the gift loose from its protective covering. As expected of Shiori, it was a book; on astronomy, no less. She began flipping through the pages, ecstatic.

"This is great! Thank you, Shiori!" Tsukiyo reached over to hug her friend, causing Shiori to redden all over.

"I-It was nothing…" she mumbled.

Keima then abruptly stood up. "Tsukiyo," he began. "Would you like to watch the moon?" He gestured to the window. Tsukiyo followed his movement with her eyes, and saw that, indeed, it was now nighttime. The sun must have set while they had been talking.

"O-Of course!" she replied. She really wished he would stop with the sudden actions. They always took her completely off-guard. "Just let me get my telescope!"

"I'll help you," Keima offered. "You should not trouble yourself with carrying something so heavy on your birthday."

Once again, her cheeks flushed into a shade of brilliant scarlet. "Wh-Why do you keep doing that?!" she demanded.

He tilted his head. "Doing what?" he asked.

"Never mind!" she shouted, face still bright red. What had been a rather melancholy and tranquil day only hours before had now become quite turbulent and frenetic. "I've always carried it by myself, anyway! Why should today be any different?!"

"I insist," he stated, as he tried to lift the telescope. However, it refused to budge. "Ooooof, this is heavier than I remember…"

"I don't believe you've ever actually carried it. Here, I'll help." Tsukiyo joined Keima by the telescope, and helped him pick it up. She became acutely aware that her fingers were brushing against Keima's. She glanced up from the telescope, and stared at him, forgetting, for a few moments, anything else in the room, and with it, the truth that reality carried with it.

Until the telescope abruptly left her hands and dropped onto Keima's foot.

"ARGH!" he cursed, dropping to one knee, as he massaged the damaged portion of his body.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsukiyo frantically apologized, kneeling down to see if he was alright. She'd gotten distracted! Guilt and embarrassment raged within her, as Keima stood back up.

"It's fine, it doesn't appear to have hurt me too badly. I think I may leave the telescope to you from now on, though."

"That would probably be for the best…" Tsukiyo managed, still wincing at the accident. She scooped up the telescope, and held it under one arm, as she began to leave the room. Shiori, Keima, and Luna followed suit.

They soon arrived at the park situated on top of the rooftop. Tsukiyo began to set up the telescope in front of one of the park benches. Shiori and Keima sat down on opposite sides, while Luna hovered behind them, ever ready to stop Keima from making a break for it.

"All done!" Tsukiyo declared, ensconcing herself in the middle of the bench. She peered up at the moon shining high above them. It was fully visible tonight, and the stars twinkled next to the radiant behemoth of the sky.

"It's… very beautiful," Shiori commented, gesturing at the moon. She'd brought another book with her, and was currently leafing through it for information.

Keima remained silent, staring up at the giant illuminating the night sky. Tsukiyo found herself gazing at Keima once again, trying to figure him out.

 _There are so many beautiful things in this world! Let's go find it with the two of us!_

Tsukiyo started, and blinked a couple times. She then slowly turned to look up at the moon once more.

 _I'm not letting you… go to the Moon!_

Tsukiyo wondered. Her ideal world was one of beauty. She had considered the real world to be a place of horrible things. She discovered something truly beautiful in the form of Keima Katsuragi. Reality had dashed her dreams to pieces when Keima had announced his love for someone else, indicating the two of them would never be together. And yet, that which Tsukiyo idolized, the Moon, was wont to change constantly, slowly warming up to the observing world. Perhaps Keima would one day do the same.

But, for now, she sat in the company of her three greatest friends – and that was perfectly fine with her.

* * *

Story Extra/Omake #1:

"Vul-nee-sama, you did _what_?" Diana asked, upon hearing the actions of her eldest sister.

"I was well within my rights! I did what was best for Tsukiyo!"

"Vul-nee-sama…" Minerva muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Dammit! Yui and I should have done that!" Mars exclaimed.

"By the way, Vul-nee-sama, what is that device you have?" Diana inquired.

"... Oh, right. I forgot to return this..."

* * *

Story Extra/Omake #2:

" _Nii-sama_! There you are! Where did you go?" Elsie asked, running to catch up with her brother, who was currently walking away from the school.

Keima turned to face her. "I WAS ABDUCTED. NO THANKS TO YOU, YOU BUG DEMON."

"Ehhhhh?! Are you okay, _nii-sama_?"

"Well enough. Although it may hurt to walk on one foot for awhi-..." He paused, then began to pat himself down. His movements became more frantic, searching for something that appeared to be missing.

"... _Nii-sama_?" Elsie said, not sure what was going on.

"SHE DIDN'T RETURN IT! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

" _Nii-sama_ , please calm down!"

* * *

 **Well, this story turned out differently than I had originally planned. Several additions, revisions, and removals were performed with this, and, should anybody like to know, I'll be outlining some personal points I have on the oneshot. This might become a regular thing now...**

 **By far the biggest difficulty I had with this story was _characterization_ \- specifically, for Tsukiyo herself. I more or less understood how to go about writing the other four characters who made varying degrees of appearances in this story... but this was tricky. I've always interpreted Tsukiyo's personality to be a middle ground between that of Mio's and Shiori's. Shy, but not as much as Shiori, with some degree of pride, though again, not to Mio's extent. It's possible that I slipped too close towards one of their personalities instead, or perhaps accidently depicted somebody else's entirely (Ayumi, for instance). Please let me know if this was a proper characterization.**

 **Regarding plot elements, as mentioned above, I made _numerous_ changes. I went deeper into the opening musings on how things currently stood than I had first intended. In my incredibly brief plot summary, I had originally intended for Vulcan to look for Keima _after_ Shiori had appeared, however I decided it would be better to switch the two around. For Keima's abduction, I hadn't even planned to put Elsie in the story, but the scenario that made it into the final cut was too amusing to not include. Minerva was originally slated to appear as well, causing even more chaos during the awkward tea party scene, however I couldn't think of how to make it flow, so she was relegated to one of the omakes. **

**The omakes themselves were a last minute decision. I intended to leave things off with the 'heartwarming ending', and then boom, the lengthy author's notes that I am ever so fond of. However, I got the idea to insert some mild humor, wrapping up some points on a comical note. They're simple pieces of writing, just some tidbits of fun.**

 **Finally, I was honestly surprised by how much fun I had with writing this. Tsukiyo was a character I just sort of acknowledged, but having written from her POV, I quite like her now. The ship teasing and awkward situations I created made me wonder what a full-blown Tsukiyo/Keima romance story would be like. Perhaps I might make one myself...**

 **We've got a bit of an interim until the next birthday fic! The third character I plan to write a story for is** **Ryō Asama, Nora's Buddy and world-class idiot. Before that, however, are two other characters' birthdays. Those are the Shiratori household's servant Yanagi, and one of Wakaki-sensei's custom characters, Hiyori Sakurai, whose birthdays are July 25th and 27th, respectively! There sadly isn't enough to write for either of them (at least, not to my knowledge), so, wish them a happy birthday as well. As for me, I'll be seeing you guys on August 3rd, unless I happen to release a non-birthday story before then! Be seeing you!**


End file.
